


Rules

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, she plays by the rules. Mentions of past abuse and rape (all canon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Multi Fandom Adult Theme Comment!Ficathon. Prompted by fluffyfrolicker: _I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_.

You don't chase after the boys. You let the boys chase after you.

(Damon Salvatore knows these rules.)

Caroline applies her make-up carefully, step after step after step. She could do it in her sleep, but she still pays attention. She likes everything to be perfect, the line around her lips and the color around her eyes. Blue brings them out and makes her look like a princess.

You don't get to be Caroline Forbes without just a hint of blue.

(Once upon a time, she used to think Damon liked her eyes black, but she knows better now.)

A blue scarf around her neck is more of a habit than a necessity. If she stood naked in front of a mirror, the only thing she'd see would be perfect, unblemished skin. She doesn't do that, of course. It's stupid to watch yourself in a mirror, looking for scars that are long gone.

You don't look back after Atlanta's burned.

(Damon fucks her harder after he comes back from Mystic Falls, and Caroline thinks she might actually be smarter than him.)

Her dress is long and simply cut. Caroline likes the new fashion, v-necks and bright colors, and those funny hats that remind her of silent movies. She dresses with pleasure and does her hair all by herself. It's been a long time since she's had friends helping her with that.

Turns out you don't really need people as much as they need you.

(Sometimes Damon still buries his face in the crook of her neck, funny how old habits won't die.)

She puts on her shoes and she's ready to go. She knows that with her smile and her dresses she could have anyone she wanted, but she still favors Damon. It's because of his wicked smile, she tells herself, and for the sex, a little. She's had a soft spot for him since she was seventeen, but now she's so much better with boys. She avoids all the stupid mistakes she used to make, she wears the right clothes and says the right thing, she even learned to smile exactly the right way. It's not that hard to play by the rules.

You always start with a dinner and a movie. Otherwise, they'll think you're a whore.

(It's okay to be with Damon now. After all, no one ever found out what he's done to her.)


End file.
